I feel like under the storm
by Smilesforfree
Summary: Fue bajo la lluvia que nos conocimos, es ahora ella quien nos separa, pero tranquilo amor, no solo es gris, no desesperes, hay algo más tras la tormenta... One shot.


Bueno lo escribí escuchando la canción "before the storm" de Miley Cyrus y Nick Jonas, es muuuy linda, el primer párrafo y el último son extractos de la canción :) bueno los personajes no me pertenecen, obviamente ya que ese caso no estaría aca, son de Masashi Kishimoto. :)

* * *

.

.

.

.

"_Estoy de pie, bajo la lluvia  
Necesito saber si este es el final,  
Porque te dejare solo…  
Inundado con todo este dolor  
Conociendo que nunca te tendré,  
Como lo hacía, antes de la tormenta..."_

_._

_._

_._

Los días de lluvia suelen ser de mis favoritos, quizá porque son tranquilos y son los días ideales para reflexionar o dejarse llevar por la melancolía. La paz suele acompañarlos y entonces no sientes apuro de nada, como si él tiempo no existiera, ya que no hay sol, solo gris, pero ese gris produce vacío, uno que desespera. Otra de las cosa que me agrada de ella es su sonido, al dormir suena como una suave susurro entrecortado y durante el día es como una compañía. Son días ideales para leer un buen libro, cocinar, tomar bebidas calientes, dibujar, escribir, escuchar música, mirar una peli o simplemente dormir…

Amo de la lluvia, las gotas brillando como destellos en el pasto, en las flores, en mi cabello…

Amo de la lluvia, los dibujos que dejan las gotas en los charcos al estrellarse en estos…

Amo de la lluvia, el olor que deja al hacer contacto con la tierra seca…

Amo de la lluvia, simplemente amo ver la lluvia caer, simplemente porque me recuerda a él.

La lluvia le produce alivio a la tierra, produce vida y además es esencial para ésta ¿y qué hay de la frase "después de la tormenta viene la calma"? Aunque también, en exceso puede provocar inundaciones, que asfixian… saturan…

¿Por qué en las películas o en las novelas suele anunciar un desenlace trágico o acompañar al protagonista en sus sentimientos? ¿Anunciara la lluvia un final? Ella trae la calma con su final, aunque yo no lo veo mal, ya siento la paz...

Las gotas de lluvia son la versión dulce de las lágrimas ¿Pero quién llora? ¿Es un llanto de felicidad o de tristeza? Siempre me causo curiosidad como este clima afecta mis emociones, por un lado tranquilidad, paz y armonía; pero puede, también, provocar angustia, soledad o dolor…

O tal vez amo la lluvia porque es todo lo que me rodea, la lluvia cuenta una historia solo hay que estar atentos a escucharla.

Las veredas se encuentran prácticamente vacías, son pocos los valientes que se animan a salir con semejante temporal, y no lo hacen sino es debajo de un enorme paraguas, el viento parece estar en mi contra ya que no hacer más que arremolinar mis cabellos, pero no importa porque hoy voy a encontrarme con él.

A diferencia de las veredas, las calles se encuentran apestadas de vehículos, todo se mueve a más velocidad y los conductores parecen volverse más agresivos con tal de llegar a su destino, pareciera que todos los ciudadanos se ponen de acuerdo para salir de sus casas y apestar las carreteras, pero no importa porque hoy voy a estar con él.

El paraguas ya no me brinda la suficiente protección, sentada en un banco de esta plaza solitaria, no hago más que ver pasar a los vehículos entre tanto tráfico, mientras el viento y la lluvia se las arreglan para, juntos, mojar mi espalda, no puedo evitar temblar ante cada sacudida de la ventisca y comienzo a sentir frio. Mi reloj de muñeca marca las tres, la hora de encuentro, solo significa que cada vez falta menos para poder besarlo nuevamente, así que nada importa, solo puedo pensar ¿Qué clase de aniversario es este? Aunque, después de todo, la lluvia siempre nos ha acompañado, podría decirse que hasta es parte de nosotros.

Pasan los primeros minutos, estoy ansiosa, me remuevo inquieta en el asiento y miro hacia los lados para ver si hay rastro de él, nada… el insistente sonido del móvil me sobresalto. Revolví entre mi bolso hasta dar con el aparato y abrirlo, haciendo que la melodía se detuviera, un mensaje, "llegare más tarde, los trenes están colapsados, ve para tu casa, no quiero que te mojes, no seas terca", suspire, a lo mejor tenía razón, lo mejor habría sido dejarlo para otro día pero no puedo esperar para volverlo a ver. "no te preocupes, te espero en casa, tómatelo con calma, no seas impaciente", respondí, lo conocía, lo conocía tan bien que sabía cómo debía estar en estos momentos y eso no era, precisamente, algo bueno, él no es necesariamente de los que les agrada esperar, tampoco mojarse, los malos servicios o los lugares repletos de gente… más bien es de los que se irritan con facilidad, demasiada diría. Me levanté decepcionada y comencé a caminar tranquilamente rumbo a mi casa ¿Desde cuándo una tormenta nos ha sido un impedimento?

.

* * *

.

Realmente todo había cambiado tanto, en tan poco tiempo, empezaron con lo que se diría "el pie izquierdo" era también un día de lluvia, de hecho se había pasado lloviendo toda la semana, y aunque para muchos era un problema. Para ella no podía ser mejor de otra manera, de hecho, tan solo debía salir a buscar más "provisiones" (películas, libros y chocolates), de cualquier otro modo se hubiese quedado acribillada en la cama y nada la hubiese sacado de ahí. Cuando volvía, a no más de dos cuadras de su casa, fue entonces cuando lo vio, estaba de espaldas a ella, parado en la esquina sin ninguna protección de la lluvia, solo ahí con las manos en sus bolsillos. Nunca habían tenido mucha relación, más bien nula, pero se conocía de vista, asistían al mismo colegio y él era un chico de bastante renombre, por no decir que el baño de chicas estaba lleno de corazones con su nombre y su mejor amiga no hacía más que hablar de él, más precisamente sobre sus virtudes y habilidades. Poco le interesaba él y menos aún conocerlo pero en ese momento se encontraba, sin saberlo, absorta en él, quien estaba por cruzar a la vereda de enfrente. Ella puedo notar exactamente el momento en que un gran camión, bastante acelerado, pasaba frente a él y se encargaba de cubrirlo completamente por el agua que en ese momento inundaba las calles. ¿Por qué negarlo? Era sin duda una de las escenas más cómicas que podría verse jamás, el gran Sasuke Uchiha se encontraba completamente cubierto de agua, eventualmente le fui imposible contener la risa ¿Quién podría hacerlo? Con una mano trataba de aplacar el sonido de sus carcajadas y con la otra se sobaba el estómago que comenzaba a dolerle. La mirada del chico la helo, la lluvia hacía de su peinado aún más emo y de su mirada aún más fría, lo que provocaba terror, la risa no tardo en cesar y no pudo más que agachar la mirada, él solo peino su cabello y continuo triunfal como si nada hubiese sucedido y ella se mordió la lengua el camino restante para no volver a reír, mientras no podía parar de pensar en que hubiese hecho su amiga, seguramente en este momento la estaría regañando por burlarse... Pero para ella, el Uchiha no era más que un simple chico, otro adolescente de los tantos miles, no era algún tipo de rey o heredero que mereciera un trato especial.

Si lo hubiese conocido, si hubiese sabido lo delicado que podía ser su desmedido orgullo, lo habría pensado dos veces antes de burlarse de él, pero no era así y, lamentablemente, ese había sido su primer encuentro. En el colegio la relación seguía siendo la misma, nula, aunque a veces podía notar la mirada de él en ella, como examinándola, como si ella fuese un difícil rompecabezas y estuviera armándolo con esa mirada tan calculadora, lo cual le parecía un gesto arrogante y bastante maleducado, aquella mirada parecía una violación a sus ideas y pensamiento, lo que lograba ponerla nerviosa… como si sus movimientos y sus pensamientos se atontaran. Ella por su parte no podía mirarlo ya que cada vez que lo hacía recordaba el momento en el que él había quedado como un perrito mojado, claramente un perrito para nada bueno y tampoco podía olvidar como caía su cabello cubriéndole completamente la cara, haciéndolo parecer de una película de terror de las cuales era fanática y eso solo le provocaba un ataque de risa incontenible.

Tras dos meses, lo acontecido había quedado en el olvido y todo había vuelto a la normalidad ya poco recordaba de aquel embarazoso accidente, no había vuelto a ver a Sasuke fuera del colegio y ya no prestaba la suficiente atención en lo que a él respectaba. Nuevamente la lluvia asechaba la ciudad, era un martes, los jóvenes se encontraban saliendo del establecimiento en el cual estudiaban y se dirigían a sus respectivos hogares. En ese momento se sentía tan desgraciada, todo parecía jugarle en su contra, esa mañana el sol había amanecido radiante y el cielo completamente despejado, pero de un momento a otro se había cubierto de gris y sin previo aviso había comenzado a llover torrencialmente. Así que ahí estaba ella, cubierta con un folleto que le habían dado hace pocas cuadras, completamente helada ya que solo llevaba una camiseta, y con el cabello completamente anudado por el viento. Entre tembleteo y tembleteo, la tormenta se largó aún más potente y de repente aquel papel ya no servía para resguardarla, sus cabellos se encontraban completamente mojados, la ropa mojada se le había pegado al cuerpo y en sus mejillas se había coloreado un suave rosa ¿fiebre quizá? Se abrazaba a sí misma para darse calor cuando lo vio, Sasuke Uchiha, caminaba junto a ella de forma tranquila cubierto por una sombrilla, ¡qué bien le habría venido en esos momentos! Su boca se abrió levemente al verlo y su expresión paso a una de desconcierto al notar que él la miraba a ella de espaldas, no solo eso, sino que también le sonría… No una sonrisa tierna, amigable o divertida, sino una sádica, feroz y salvaje como la de un animal que ve a su presa, pronto la había catalogado, como una sonrisa sucia, una que decía "Venganza". Luego se había girado glorioso, tan majestuoso como era él, con el perfil y la frente en alto y había continuado caminando tranquilamente bajo la protección de ese simpe paraguas negro que tanto le habría servido en ese momento. Luego de aquel incidente, había estado dos semanas en cama, condenadamente resfriada.

Si supieran lo que había ocurrido en ese momento, lo que esa sonrisa, había significado en ese momento, si ella hubiese notado que se le había cortado el aliento y el latir de su corazón se había acelerado y si él hubiera notado, lo que la imagen de ella le había provocado, habría notado que las manos le picaban, que sus ojos no querían desprenderse de ella y la opresión que sentía en el pecho. A lo mejor, ni siquiera habría notado que esa sonrisa se formó en sus labios, a lo mejor fue un puro reflejo involuntario, en psicología, un acto fallido. Para él, en ese momento había ganado, se había deleitado viendo a la Hyuga de aquella manera, para él, era una batalla ganada, se había sentido bien ser él quien se burlaba en ese momento. Pero ignoraba también las ganas de ofrecerle su campera, regalarle su paraguas y apretarla contra su pecho para proporcionarle su calor, en otras palabras el deseo de tirar su orgullo a la basura y olvidar por un momento ese porte recto que lo rodeaba.

En las semanas siguientes ya no habían sido solo miradas lo que estos dos se dedicaban, habían pasado de miradas a sonrisas, esas sonrisas fieras que él le obsequiaba como si ella se tratara de un reto, un desafío… uno al que no estaba dispuesto a perder y por el cual haría hasta lo imposible de ganar. No había tardado mucho en dejárselo claro, había sido directo y frontal, tampoco había temido a la reacción de los demás cuando en miedo del receso se había plantado firme frente a ella, caminando entre medio de las personas como si nada importara y había pronunciado las palabras "serás mía, Hyuga". Si bien en ese momento solo quería desaparecer, esas palabras habían calado hondo en ella, nuevamente le faltaba el aliento y el ritmo de su corazón salía disparado ¿Por qué él provocaba eso en ella? No podía negar que el susurro amargo y grave, como si en realidad aquel joven hablara del clima, tan cerca de su rostro y cargado de ferocidad, indicando que hablaba en serio, había provocado que se le erizara cada vello de su cuerpo. En esa ocasión solo logro retroceder, como un cordero asustado, pero realmente aquello la había descolocado, solo podía mirar aquellos ojos negros intensamente, buscando una respuesta ¿Hablaba enserio, o se burlaba de ella? sus labios titubeaban en vez de formular palabras pero realmente ese chico había desconectado su mente de sus pensamientos consientes y no lograba pensar correctamente. Así que finalmente corrió, corrió y se alejó lo más que pudo porque lo vio, encontró en aquellos ojos lo que buscaba, él no mentía y, además se encontraba seguro de lo que acaba de decir, al parecer no pensaba desistir y entonces, sintió miedo pero también una gran confusión.

Con el paso de los días creyó en la idea de que todo aquello había sido una mentira, ya que si él la quería verdaderamente supuso que intentaría algo para demostrar aquello, como cualquier persona normal, cosa que él no era, por lo cual nunca ocurrió entonces simplemente desistió y había preferido olvidar lo ocurrido. Pronto corrían por los pasillos millones de rumores, de repente, ella y Sasuke eran la mejor "pareja" del colegio, su nombre era pronunciado por los labios de innumerables adolescentes del sexo opuesto y era, sin duda, la mayor envidia de las chicas que alguna vez habían soñado ser la elegida por el apuesto chico, porque no podía negarse, Sasuke Uchiha, estaba sin duda, a la altura de un modelo o un actor de novelas, esas que tanto agradan a las jovencitas principalmente por su protagonista. Por más que espero, lo único que recibió del él fueron miradas juguetonas y expectantes de brazos cruzados, esperando que ella se arrastrara finalmente a sus pies, como cualquier otra, sí eso esperaba él, estaba muy equivocado. Si supiera, si tan solo supiera la timidez que la embargaba, si supiera las dudas y miedos que la dominaban se habría dado cuenta que lo último que podía esperar, era que ella fuera a su encuentro y entonces habría notado que era él, quien tendría que dar el primer paso. Pero ninguno de los dos, un joven arrogante y orgulloso que lo único que pensaba hacer era esperar, una chica confusa e insegura que no se animaba a optar por una decisión y prefería abandonar, ninguno pensaba actuar, fue por eso que recibieron una ayuda.

En eso entran estos tres años, porque fue precisamente tres años atrás, un seis de septiembre, martes, para ser precisos, cuando la lluvia se negaba a abandonar la ciudad y solo un gris carente de vida la cubrían, donde ocurrió. Ella volvía del colegio, esta vez bajo la protección de un paraguas, ya que había llovido toda la semana, cuando lo vio, parado en aquella esquina en la que anteriormente ya se habían cruzado, donde sus ojos habían hablado y sus corazones se habían correspondido, dejando simplemente que la lluvia lo mojase, parecía esperar el momento correcto para cruzar, a pesar de que ningún auto cruzaba ya, por esa calle y que la lluvia se volvía cada vez más torrencial. Pensó en girarse y no enfrentarlo, esa idea se le hacía completamente tentadora, segura de no soportar otra mirada, otra sonrisa, pero se sentía cobarde y ese sentimiento no le agradaba, era aún peor que la opresión en su pecho cuando lo veía, seguiría con su camino de siempre y fingiría no verlo ¿eso era igual de cobarde? Probablemente, pero sentía tanto pudor… Antes de volver a replantear su decisión, una fuerte ráfaga de viento la azoto de lleno y de repente lo único que quedaba de su sombrilla era el mango, se había hecho trizas entre sus manos, había quedado completamente inservible y ella a merced de la tormenta. Camino lentamente hacia él, casi arrastrando los pies, hasta posicionarse a su lado, cuando él se giró y la miro, comprendió todas sus dudas y sonrió, dulce, sincera y él correspondió pegándola a su cuerpo, como había deseado hacer aquella primera vez. El joven perfecto, el cual nunca cometía errores, perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre toda el agua que se había acumulado durante todas esas semanas, antes de caer, una sonrisa traviesa adorno sus facciones como si dijera "yo caigo pero tú vienes conmigo" y estirando el brazo la tomo a ella, provocando que ambos cayeran en aquel gran charco de agua. Ella sobre él, en una posición extremadamente comprometedora, sus mejillas se encontraban completamente rojas, a pesar del frio, y su vergüenza era tal que solo quería alejarse corriendo. Como si él lo notara, hizo que sus manos aprisionaran las muñecas de ella, increíblemente la tranquilizaron y poco a poco dejo de forcejear, olvido por completo el frio y se concentró absorta en los ojos del muchacho, ignorando, que hacia un rato que para Sasuke no existía más que ella.

No te iras…- Pronuncio él, extremadamente tranquilo, como un suave canturreo. Absorta en las gotas trasparentes que alumbraban el cabello del Uchiha, preguntándose si habría algo más perfecto, solo pudo negar con la cabeza a la vez que las gotas se desprendían de sus puntas pesadamente. – De todas formas no pensaba dejarte ir… - A su vez afirmo el agarre de sus muñecas y la aproximo a él. – Eres mía Hyuga… - Afirmo.

Podía sentir el galopar incesante de su corazón contras sus oídos, afectando sus sentidos, como si de un imán se tratase, ahora observando esa sonrisa gloriosa que portaba, fue acercando su rostro al de él, no sabía lo que hacía más bien parecía actuar por instinto pero por primera vez estaba segura de algo, no retroceder. A pocos centímetros de sus labios, mientras chocaban sus alientos cálidos y todo a su alrededor se encontraba en mute, pronuncio de forma suave como un arrullo.

tuya… -

Cerró sus ojos, y temerosa noto el tiritar en sus labios, era inexperta, pero no cabía duda, estaba segura, era él, era el lugar, el momento… Poso delicadamente su palma en la mejilla del chico, como había visto hacer innumerables veces en las películas, y unió lentamente sus labios, vírgenes, con los del chico, el contacto resultaba suave, como caricias, simplemente maravilloso, en un principio tímidas, nerviosas, pero cuando el apoyo su mano sobre la de ella, le compartió su tranquilidad, su confianza. Ella se separó primero, incapaz de soportar tantas emociones, el ritmo de su corazón y su respiración se encontraban acelerados, sonrió sobre los labios del chico al notar la respiración acelerada de él contra su rostro y comprender que a él también se le habían atontado los sentidos y disparado las emociones. Con más confianza comenzó a succionar el labio inferior del chico, desatando una danza y profundizando la intensidad del beso, la mano del chico se cerró alrededor de la suya en forma de puño sobre sobre su mejilla. Y finalmente abrió paso a sus lenguas, completando la última pieza, fundiéndose en uno, dejando así que fluyera el sentimiento que los embargaba, sintiendo cada vez más fuerte el bombear del corazón, como si fuese a salirse del pecho, y liberando aquella opresión en el pecho que habían sentido, deseando haberlo realizado hace tiempo, ¡se sentía tan maravilloso! Que decidieron que sin duda se volvería a repetir.

Esa vez como tantas otras, recibieron la ayuda de la lluvia, empujándolos al encuentro, era la lluvia quien tenía preparado para ellos ese desenlacé. Quizá por poco había pescado una neumonía, quizá habría pasado semanas en cama, a pura sopa y jarabes, pero sin duda había valido la pena. Ambos pensaban que en el universo no podía haber personas más predestinadas, en el momento en que sus miradas tan opuestas se habían cruzado, gracias a la casualidad, se había sembrado la curiosidad, quizá inconscientemente, pero ¡valla, lo que había nacido por simple curiosidad!

Las cosas había cambiado tanto en estos tres años… antes solía ser despreocupado e indiferente y bastante antipático, aunque ahora ciertamente no era alguien hiperactivo, que goza de los eventos sociales, se la pasa haciendo bromas y haciendo reír a los demás, ya que claramente seguía siendo él, era más fácil relacionarse con él y no le huía tanto a las personas. Con ella era otro tanto, era cariñoso (prácticamente vivía abrazándola), su voz agria se tornaba dulce y sus ojos carentes de emoción adquirían un brillo travieso, como si fuera un niño.

.

* * *

.

Recuerdo que antes solía ser más amargado, es un motivo de alegría cada vez que lo veo sonreír, algo tan simple como eso puede alegrar mi día, viviría eternamente para verlo sonreír, alegrar sus días y calmar sus rabietas. Nuestra relación, como todas, tiene sus altos y bajos, pero se basa principalmente en adaptarse, adaptarse al otro… y conocernos todos los días, eso es lo que lo hace infinitamente interesante. Todos los días descubro algo nuevo en él, y abro paso en mí para enseñarme completamente. Creo que lo hemos estado haciendo bien en este tiempo, se respetar su espacio y comprenderlo, calmarlo y hacerlo feliz, pero sobre todas las cosas quererlo, con todo lo que eso conlleva, pues él no es precisamente alguien fácil de querer ya que le cuesta permitir la entrada a su vida. Por mi parte creo que él es uno de los pocos, contando a mi madre, que ha llegado a conocerme realmente, aunque le ha costado tiempo y esfuerzo, ya que no soy de las que se abren al mundo fácilmente, por mi timidez eso esta fuera de mis posibilidades. Ni siquiera… no esta en mis posibilidades pensar en mi vida sin él, no puedo siquiera imaginar que hubiera ocurrido si en aquel momento hubiese huido bajo la lluvia, como la más grande de los cobardes, alejándome de él y perdiéndome de todos los momentos vividos.

Antes siquiera de darme cuenta llegue a mi pequeño apartamento, deposite las llaves en la mesita junto a la entrada y observe todo con pesadumbre, la habitación se sentía tan vacía sin él, encendí la estufa para hacer ambiente. Lo mejor sería tomar una ducha y abrigarme bien, si no quiero resfriarme, además, me vendría bien para despejarme. No sé porque estoy tan inquieta, siento una opresión en el pecho y me siento extraña, me gustaría dejar de sentir esa sensación, me asusta, me paraliza. Termino de bañarme, el agua cálida de la regadera cayendo sobre mi me ha tranquilizado, me cambio y dejo el pelo húmedo, luego me dirijo a la cocina para preparar una bebida caliente, mientras se calienta el agua, prendo las noticias en la sala donde solo hay mas de lo mismo, lo típico en los días de lluvia, los servicios y rutas colapsadas, accidentes ocasionados por el tráfico y demoras. Aburrida me dirijo nuevamente a la cocina y me apoyo en la mesada para hacer tiempo, hace años que no sentía esa opresión en el pecho, prácticamente se había extinguido hacia tres años, en ese mismo momento en que sin palabras nos habíamos correspondido. Me encuentro ansiosa y no puedo evitar jugar con mis dedos, a lo mejor sea solo eso, solo ansiedad… el pitido de la pava, anunciando que él agua ya había hervido me saco de mi ensoñación prepare un té y me camine con la bebida humeante entre las manos hacia la sala.

No pude evitar que la taza que llevaba entre las manos y se estallara contra el piso, reduciéndose a añicos, al leer el persistente letrero, escrito en letras rojas, en la pantalla de la televisión. "última noticia: Él tren, de las 15:30, con destino local ha impactado con otro de la misma empresa, por presuntos problemas técnicos, se desconoce si hay sobrevivientes." ¿Por qué duele tanto? ¿Por qué me falta el aire y se me corta la respiración? ¿Qué es esa angustia que siento en el pecho? Tranquilizarme, eso es lo primero que tengo que hacer pero es imposible ni siquiera me considero responsable de mis pensamientos. Trato de recoger los restos de la taza, pero en realidad estoy lejos, solo me concentro en las palabras de la periodista que habla en televisión. Las imágenes que pasan son impactantes y hacen decaer cualquier esperanza a esta altura parece casi imposible que haya sobrevivientes, la escena es trágica y desesperante. Envolví los restos de porcelana en papel de diario y los metí en una bolsa para luego tirarlos, camine hacia la sala y me senté en el sillón frente a la tele, las imágenes y los comentarios solo alteran mis nervios, mientras me obligo a pensar que no hay razón para estar así, pero mi inquietud es tanta que enloquece. Las manos me tiemblan cuando agarro el control remoto para cambiar de canal, todos los canales hablan de lo mismo y yo sigo sin saber nada de Sasuke ¿Es posible acaso que…? No, no, me niego siquiera a pensarlo, la situación y la ansiedad me superan, entonces me dirijo a la mesita de la entrada en busca del celular, una vez que escuche su voz podre quedarme tranquila…

¡Tranquilidad! Eso es lo que menos siento en este momento, ¿Cómo es posible que no haya contestado a sus llamados? Los cuales fueron hace poco más de quince minutos, ahora siento miedo y la intranquilidad hace que mi corazón lata galopante. Lejos de tranquilizarme, la pantalla del celular marca dos llamadas perdidas y un mensaje, voy directo a este y al leerlo siento que mi corazón a dejado de latir, me niego a creer que sea verdad, me niego a caer en la desesperanza. Siento los ojos acuosos y en pocos minutos las lagrimas comienzan a descender de ellos, la respiración se me vuelve forzosa, mis piernas tiemblan y las fuerzas me abandonan, el suelo es lo único que me sostiene, quiero correr, gritar, quiero romper algo y así lo hago… Grito desesperada su nombre, porque simplemente no puede ser verdad, grito desesperada que vuelva que no me deje… estoy enojada, él dijo, él dijo que no iba dejarme ir, golpeo el suelo hasta que mis nudillos sangran y me quedo sin voz, porque comprendo que anqué grite, nada va a cambiar… Entonces solo puedo sollozar su nombre, rogar que no me deje, suplicar que nada le haya pasado y acariciar el piso, quien es ahora mi único sostén.

"Este tren esta malditamente lleno, pero faltan pocos minutos para vernos, no desesperes, te amo" Un ultimo vistazo al mensaje, tomo fuerzas para pararme y con trato de limpiar las lagrimas con el antebrazo, en vano, ya que me es imposible contenerlas. La hora del mensaje, 15:32, no hace más que corroborar mi deducción, pero sigo firme, me niego a creerlo, me es imposible pensar en mi vida sin él. Trato inútilmente de marcar su número, cada tono es una tortura y finalmente habla la operadora, hubiese roto el celular en ese mismísimo momento, pero no pienso desistir, llamo una, dos, tres veces más, nada. De repente ya no existe el tiempo, solo puedo permanecer en el piso con el móvil en la mano, moverme me parece un esfuerzo sobre humano ¿Por qué será que en los momentos de desesperanza recurrimos a Dios? En este momento solo puedo implorar que este bien, daría mi vida a cambio si fuese necesario, mi vida no es vida sin él, por favor, por favor que alguien escuche mis oraciones…

Me es un esfuerzo exhaustivo pararme, ahora corro, corro como nunca lo he hecho, pero no tengo rumbo y me encuentro perdida, a mí alrededor solo hay miradas desconocidas y extrañadas, no lose, lo comprendo, ni me importa. Solo el gris me rodea, jamás había visto el cielo tan oscuro durante el día, la tormenta azota la ciudad despiadada, entonces comprendo a donde me dirijo. A esa esquina, esa esquina donde nos conocimos, donde él me robo mi primer beso y donde nos enamoramos, porque espero, espero verlo de espaldas esperando por mí, de espaldas triunfal como siempre. Esa opresión, esa opresión se ha vuelto tan insistente, quisiera desprenderla de mi, las fuerzas me abandonan nuevamente al ver que no esta y caigo tendida al piso mientras mis lagrimas se mesclan con la lluvia. Un relámpago surca el cielo, me llevo una mano al pecho e intento normalizar la respiración y los sollozos, un rayo, un paso, un rayo, un paso, debo seguir…

Es entonces cuando llego a esa esquina que noto, no hay nada, no hay nada esperándome, no hay beso, no hay una promesa de amor, no hay un futuro. Una luz me encandila y entonces no veo nada más, no puedo pensar nada más y no siento más… Mis ojos se cierran lentamente, todo se mueve a mi alrededor en estado mudo y veo tu rostro borroso, intento alcanzarlo, falta poco para que nos encontremos, debo estar alucinando, pero se siente tan bien, veo que tus labios se mueven mas no logro oír nada, intento tocar tus labios, ¿Por qué lloras? En el cielo los ángeles no lloran, intento secar tus lágrimas y solo logro posicionar mi palma en tu mejilla, se siente húmedo, luego tu mano se cierra sobre la mía, aunque no siento la presión, los parpados me pesan demasiado, te noto cerca, noto tu aliento, cálido y mientras la imagen se vuelve oscura solo puedo pensar, no te vallas... Lo ultimo que recuerdo son tus ojos negros, ahora carentes de brillo, que me absorben, no quiero despedirme de ellos, son como un túnel, infinitos, pero por más que me esfuerce no logro alcanzarlos esos ojos negros, los mismos que me esperan al cruzar la esquina, expectantes, asustados. Luego escucho su voz, su voz tan musical cargada de desesperación… ¿Por qué?; Cargada de angustia, no entiendo; llama mi nombre, lo susurra, ¿Dónde estas?; Cargada de dolor; ¿Es qué te lo he causado yo? ¿Por qué te siento tan lejana? Un último beso desesperado, tiene el sabor de la sal y esta mezclado con la urgencia, pero aun esta tibio; perdón amor, no lo puedo corresponder; perdón amor, no habrá otra vez. Es entonces que comprendo, la que va soy yo, es entonces que el negro de tus ojos se funde y se aclara, se vuelve irreconocible, se mezcla con el color de los míos y somos uno, ¡somos gris! Es él gris del cielo que nos acompaña, es el gris que acompaña la tormenta, y ahí estoy yo, amor, si ves bien, camino bajo la lluvia, rememorando nuestros encuentros, rememorando nuestro amor, no puedo salir de aquí, estoy atrapada bajo la tormenta, pero no te preocupes, este es mi paraíso, esto es lo que entre suplicas pedí, lo que nos espera al otro lado, no hay nada mejor para mi, no hay nada mejor que los besos de agua o la compañía de la lluvia, amo sentirme como bajo la tormenta…

.

.

.

"_Parados en la lluvia  
Sabiendo realmente que se acabó.  
Por favor no me dejes solo,  
Inundado con todo este dolor,  
Sabiendo que nunca te tendré,  
Como lo hice antes de la tormenta..."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_A lo mejor es cursi y un poco aburrido, ni yo lo entiendo es más bien una recopilación de cosas que pueden suceder en los días de lluvia, fue como una mezcla de ideas que se me vinieron a la cabeza, espero que lo hayan entendido jajaj besoos y espero que les haya gustado :)_


End file.
